


he sleeps alone, let it be known that i was worthy (♫ Sleep Alone - Two Door Cinema Club ♫)

by yawwwrp



Series: Shuffle fics [3]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: Chan has trouble sleeping. Felix appoints himself as the Bang Chan Sleep Police.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Shuffle fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091642
Comments: 13
Kudos: 157





	he sleeps alone, let it be known that i was worthy (♫ Sleep Alone - Two Door Cinema Club ♫)

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooooo~
> 
> with all this tense and angsty stuff going on in the other two fics ive written the past two days i needed some fluff to lighten the mood.
> 
> i'm wishing everyone soft cuddles!

Chan’s eyes were burning as he checked the time again. Almost five in the morning.

He let out a sigh and dragged his body over to his bed, trying not to make any noise to prevent Felix or Changbin waking up. His body was exhausted but he couldn’t fall asleep for a long time, just staring up at the ceiling in the dark.

“Are you alive, man?” Minho handed Chan a coffee with a disapproving look. “Did you get any sleep?”

Chan let out a nervous laugh as he took the coffee and turned away from Minho. “I got a solid… couple hours.” Technically, it wasn’t a lie. Two was a couple.

Felix watched their exchange, a concerned look on his face. “How many hours of sleep do you get a week?”

Tough question. “I don’t know. A fair amount?”

Jisung joined them in the kitchen to grab an orange. “Is your insomnia acting up again? Maybe you should go see a doctor or something.”

And this is exactly why he didn’t want to talk to the members about this. They would worry and make it a big deal even though it really wasn’t. It would get better after a while, it always did. For now, Chan just had to grit his teeth through the rough patch.

“It’s fine, guys. Really. I’m just having a bit of trouble falling asleep is all.”

Felix crossed his arms in front of his chest, determined to stare Chan down. “Okay, I will be the Bang Chan Sleep Police then.”

Jisung made big eyes at him. “What does that mean?”

“It means, I will make sure that Chan gets enough sleep by all means necessary.”

The concern and kindness in Felix’s words made Chan’s heart flutter, but then again, when did it not when it came to Felix? He let out a sigh, trying and failing once again to squash the hopeless crush that had taken up residence inside him for the past months.

“You really don’t have to-”

Felix cut him off sharply but gave him a warm smile. “It’s not up to you!”

Apparently the Bang Chan Sleep Police’s agenda was to literally baby Chan into sleep. Felix had made him some special kind of sleep tea - Chan made sure that it wasn’t laced with some kind of horse tranquilizer - and brought him a soft fluffy blanket, puffing up the pillows on Chan’s bed for him.

Chan watched Felix rush around with amusement, though his heart felt heavy.

“Okay, hop in”, Felix mumbled when he had arranged the pillows to his satisfaction, gesturing at the bed. He waited for Chan to crawl into bed before plopping down on it right next to him, blocking Chan’s way out of bed.

Chan’s eyes widened as Felix got comfortable in his bed next to him, cuddling up to him as if he were a life sized body pillow. 

“You’re gonna sleep here?” He really hoped his voice didn’t sound as panicked as he felt.

Felix closed his eyes and let out a content sigh, a smile on his face. “Yep.”

Changbin entered the room a moment later, stopping to give them a confused look. It seemed that he was debating whether he should ask but he decided against it and just bid them goodnight, sliding into his own bed.

In the stillness of the room, Chan thought his heartbeat was probably easy to hear. His pulse was working overtime and Felix’s warm body pressed against his, arm slung across his waist, made him feel giddy.

He was about to say something again when he noticed Felix’s slowed down breathing, eyelids fluttering slightly.

“Goodnight”, he whispered and Felix snuggled the tiniest bit closer to him.

There was no way in hell that Chan would be able to sleep tonight, he was sure. He was sure until ten minutes later, when his eyes closed and he marched off to dreamland.

The smell of bacon drifted through the air when Chan woke up in the morning, finding the bed next to him empty. He stretched his limbs before hopping out of bed to find Felix in the kitchen having a hushed discussion with Minho, who was currently frying some bacon at the stove.

“Good morning”, Chan mumbled out and Felix’s head shot up with wide eyes.

Minho turned to him. “Want eggs and bacon too? Everyone else is still asleep but I’m hungry.”

Chan nodded and mustered Felix for a moment whose cheeks were slightly redder than usual. Shit, what if he talked in his sleep? Did he spontaneously confess his undying love to Felix while he was dreaming?

The thought made Chan tense up and he almost missed the chair he tried to sit down on. He took a deep breath before trying, “What were you guys talking about?”

Minho grinned at him. “Oh, Felix was just telling me-”

“Nothing”, Felix cut him off, shoving Minho lightly. Minho let out a cackle as he turned his attention back to the stove.

Felix sat down next to Chan at the table. “I just told him that you finally slept. That’s progress!”

The weird behavior didn’t calm Chan’s nerves even a little bit. He leaned a bit closer to Felix, dropping his voice to barely above a whisper.

“Did I talk in my sleep? Or do something weird?”

Felix looked confused for a moment. “What? No, you didn’t. I woke up twice during the night and you just snored.”

Changbin shuffled into the kitchen, hitting Minho’s ass as he came to stand beside him. “Good morning, my favorite masterchef! I hope you had a reviving sleep-”

“Just say you want food, Binnie.”

Changbin pouted at Minho for a moment, putting on a cutesy voice. “Can I please have breakfast too?”

Minho rolled his eyes but let out a quiet laugh, motioning him to sit at the table. Changbin sat down across from Felix and gave the two of them a gleeful look. “Our two lovebirds are up early too!”

Chan almost choked on his spit. “What do you mean?”

Felix glared daggers at Changbin which made him shut up. Minho put the breakfast on the table a minute later and all four of them dug into their food in silence.

Despite Chan’s protests, Felix insisted that he needed to sleep next to him for a few more nights so that his body would get used to falling asleep. Chan kind of doubted the science of this statement but a greedy part of himself wanted to indulge in sleepy cuddles with Felix for a little while longer before having to sleep alone again.

Which is how Chan found himself in bed next to Felix again now, five days after Felix has assigned himself as Chan’s Sleep Police. Changbin was out late at the gym with Jeongin and there was no need to whisper, really. But Chan did it anyway, the atmosphere feeling too delicate, too risky to be broken by a word spoken too loud.

“I never said thank you”, he whispered. He was lying on his side, looking at Felix mirroring his position next to him. “So, thank you.”

Felix smiled at him, only faintly visible in the dark room. Dim moonlight was streaming into their room, a backlit Felix just a silhouette, like the silver lining of a cloud hiding the sun.

“Anytime.” It was a simple word, though there was something in Felix’s tone that made Chan’s stomach twist in anticipation and excitement.

They just looked at each other in silence for a while, before Felix reached out a hand, ruffling Chan’s hair and eventually coming to rest on his cheek.

Felix sucked in a breath and scooted closer to him, the tips of their noses almost touching. Chan felt a prickle from his fingertips down to his feet, blood rushing through him, his face probably red as a stop sign.

“Say no”, Felix whispered to him and Chan wondered if it was meant as a plea, a statement or an invitation. He stayed silent. Felix hummed to himself for a second and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Chan’s clumsily in the dark. The kiss was soft and gentle and Chan felt like he was imploding, like he was dreaming right now. Felix pulled away and the loss of contact spurred Chan into action, pulling Felix close again to kiss him back, one of his hands snaking around his waist to press him closer to himself.

“Guys, c’mon!” Changbin’s whine made them pull apart. They hadn’t even heard the door opening when he entered the room. “Hang a sock on the door at least!”

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know ur thots and have a fresh day/night! :D


End file.
